


《一百美金的白色棉袜》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	《一百美金的白色棉袜》

他坐在桌边，你从沙发上看他。他的脚踝和小腿被白袜包裹，松散地搭在对面的椅子上。

那是你为他买的棉袜，精致的梳理纺织，一双袜子能值一百美金，够街上的流浪小孩生活几个星期。你把为他买的衣物在一次晚餐前送给他，将你最喜欢的那件上衣在他面前展开，他看着你无言了几秒，接着问你是不是想要他穿上，然后他笑了，然后他脱掉自己身上白色的带领短袖，身子微微前倾，瘦小的、没有什么肌肉的手臂在身体两侧打开。丝绸的质地从你的指尖滑过，他穿上了那片飘荡的、衬衣似的布料，他低头打量着自己，微微撅起双唇，像个挑剔的表演家，在为舞台选择装扮。

接着主动权就不在你这儿了，他开始在当一堆袋子里翻找可以搭配的下装，你往后退了一步，留给他足够的空间，给自己倒了一杯马提尼，然后坐在了沙发上。

小表演家的念头跑得很快，当他穿上那双白袜、又终于找到颜色搭配的皮鞋后，再翻到第六个袋子时，他决定放弃，坐回桌边，用勺子搅着融化了一点的橙子味冰淇淋，盛满将近溢出的一勺后，整口吞掉，再舔舔彩色反光的勺子。傍晚的阳光从法式落地窗铺满了屋子，勺子的色泽在他唇舌间闪烁，你想起他最开始对这种颜色的形容——像从坏掉的车的油箱里漏到地上的石油一样五光十色。

你几乎无声地轻笑了一下，因为想到他的这个有趣的比喻，而他灵敏地听到了，却不知怎么把你的笑当成了针对自己的，好像你在笑他对冰淇淋的热情和饥饿。他往椅子靠背里一躺，把小腿搭上对面的椅子，上衣的下摆遮住他的大腿和内裤。光裸的腿和穿着整齐的长袜皮鞋产生了某种有趣的对比，他的双脚被精致而死气沉沉的皮具包裹，鞋袜是整个人类社会加诸他身的第一道限制，与此同时自然的热力却从他的身上散发出来，你看见一座玻璃监狱，他在其中发光。

金黄的阳光照耀着他浅小麦色的皮肤，你恍惚间突然觉得他的周身透出灿金的亮光，像位年轻的神祇。你的视野被你不稳的心神摇晃，你看着他，看着他，他的舌头在闪光，他额头的薄汗像世间最精细的金箔，他身上的丝绸像条金色的河流，太阳的光线像是任由他的指尖调配，他的白袜像缀了金线，他的棕发泛着金色。你的眼眶突然发酸，像是被灼痛的泪水下一秒就要落下。

你感觉自己像片乌云，满载着尘土与水滴，在太阳的照耀下快要蒸发，你的双眼被索取水分，你的舌头困在自己的喉咙后头，无数细小的水滴飞升向上，金色的尘埃细碎地叠在一起，混成一团泥土。

他突然说话了，太阳快要落山了，他用手指拽着那双袜子，现在它们垂落着叠在他踝边了。

“这双袜子太大了”，他把它们扯上去，“我简直能把它们当小腿袜穿。”

表演家总是喜欢夸张不是吗，你对着自己说。你的神智回来了一些，你听着他的埋怨，想好的回答却困在舌头背后。你怕这个回答更像另一个给自己的疑问。

那双白袜是太长了，但你知道那敌不过他生命的速度，它们会被他生长的急剧撑坏，剩下几缕细细的纤维勉力抓住他的脚趾。

再厚重的云层也有被太阳刺破的一天。你解开自己的腕表，把它扔在了茶几上，朝他走去。 

 

Fin.


End file.
